


I've been thinking about you

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Lena is a writer who can not write, Shower Sex, and Kara is the very hot worker helping with her situation, and lots of paint, and more - Freeform, kara with a sledgehammer, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena is a successful writer struggling with an ongoing writer’s blockade. Her agent and good friend Jess suggests to finally remodel her house, to help her clear her mind. It sounds like a good idea, until Kara walks through the door and Lena realises, that she will have a hard time to focus on anything else other than the blonde goddess in an overall and work boots.





	I've been thinking about you

Lena had problems with her writing for months. She was staring at a blank page for hours, not able to think of one word. She tried Feng Shui, moved all her furniture around, not once, but twice. She bought new curtains, got a new haircut and started drinking tea instead of coffee, but nothing helped. Morning walks didn’t, Yoga to clear her head, she even started to learn another language, but it made everything worse. Lena had the idea to paint her walls and Jess thought it was an amazing idea - only if someone else did it. To be fair, since she bought this house, she completely ignored the fact that it needed doing, there was a reason for the cheap price, but Lena couldn’t get herself to care too much about it, until now, until her writers block resurfaced and she came to the realisation that it might be the house. It was not too far out of the city, close enough to run important errands with the peace and quiet she required. Maybe she should have listened, a house with a sea view might have been better, but she had the sunset in her bedroom and saw the sunrise when she was on her desk, until she moved it due to Feng Shui terms and she hated it. Jess got in her head and Lena couldn’t deny that she was right. She had the right number to call and after another few weeks, she finally made an appointment for someone to have a look at her house.

It was the first time Lena laid eyes on _her_. It was not what she expected when she opened the door. She was going for a 50 year old white male, telling her how stupid she was and charging her double the price, but not a young; very good looking blonde, in a flannel, work jeans and boots. She was wearing black framed glasses, which she pushed up the second Lena opened the door.

“How can I help you?” She couldn’t be the person she was expecting. Lena was talking to a man on the phone, hundred percent.

“Am I at the wrong house? You are Lena Luthor right?” Kara looked confused, looking at her phone to double check that she was at the right address.

“Yes.”

“So you are looking into remodelling your house?”

Lena was still confused.

“I am sorry. I am Kara. I know I don’t look like much but I am here to have a look at your house, if that’s okay with you? I mean I can go if it’s not the right time or you want to talk to someone else, maybe?”

Lena needed a moment to realise that Kara was about to leave again. She could not believe how disrespectful she was.

“No!” She cleared her throat, hoping it didn’t come out too desperate. “No I am sorry, I am struggling with a blockade and I didn’t think that you…I am sorry, please come in.”

Kara not only wiped her boots clean, she even took them off, placing them neatly next to the door, even though Lena was about to say that it was unnecessary, but she couldn’t help herself to notice how adorable it was.

“Do you have a rough idea what you want to change?” The blonde started to look around, walking carefully around Lena’s furniture.

“I don’t. I bought the house months ago, ignoring the fact that it needs doing and now I feel like it’s the cause of my writers’ blockade.” It was easy to blame the house, at least it couldn’t complain about it.

“So you are a writer?” Kara walked in front, looking around, knocking on walls, seeing things that Lena didn’t, writing down on her small notepad and the brunette followed her like a lost puppy.

“Yes, a writer that cannot write.”

The blonde walked into her office, again with the knocking, before she looked around.

“I see that you tried Feng Shui.”

“Ah yes, how did you know?” Lena felt stupid for buying a book about it and trying it in the first place.

“It’s part of my job. But I wouldn’t be able to write like that, you have this amazing view but your desk is facing the wall. I couldn’t work like that.”

Lena was amazed, she had the exact same thought; it was always in front of the window until she changed it and she hated it.

“I hate it.” She was laughing and Kara joined her - it was the most joyful noise she ever heard in her life.

The blonde moved her chair and grabbed her desk, putting it back in front of the window. Lena was wondering where she got that strength from, her desk was heavy oak and Kara grabbed it like it was nothing, she barely moved it with Jess’s help and lots of complaining.

“That’s a start. So, I need to know my limits. I wrote a few things down and I know what I want to do but I need to know what you want.”

_What do I want? _

Lena wanted to know about the muscles under her shirt, why she pushed her glasses up and down, if it was because she wore contacts sometimes, why she looked so attractive in her loose jeans, if she always smiled so much and if she was always that charming.

“I am open to anything.”

Kara started talking, something about painting, redoing some walls, knocking down a wall, doing this and that but Lena didn’t listen, her eyes were focused on eyes and lips and she didn’t know if Kara noticed, but she didn’t care, she could listen to Kara all day long.

“See you on Monday.”

“Monday, yes.”

Lena had no idea what she agreed to, but it didn’t matter – Kara would come back and that’s all she could think about.

* * *

Kara didn’t come alone, there was a bunch of men following her, and Lena didn’t know if she was ready for this. She wore an overall, snapback, same work boots and her arms were on full display. She would see those arms all day long and Lena had no idea how she would survive this. Of course this would only happen to her, crushing hard on her redecorator.

“You don’t have to stay, I have them under control. It will get loud, so you can go and take some time off.”

Lena heard her but she didn’t listen, she was too interested to see what Kara could do with those arms. Her furniture got moved and Lena almost forgot that Kara was a woman, like her, because she worked and carried her stuff around, like her male colleagues. Lena sat down in the kitchen, tea in her hands and she was watching Kara, every time when she walked passed. They knocked a wall out next to her office, and first Lena was shocked but then Kara sat down and explained it to her.

“You need more space to breathe Lena; your office is too small. You should have a bigger window but I will leave that for now, but the wall has to go. You get a new one if you like but trust me, that thing has to go.” Lena nodded, she tried to listen, but all she saw was the thin layer of sweat on Kara’s sun kissed skin, how her biceps flexed every time she pointed at something.

Lena didn’t only lose a wall; she lost completely control of herself. She can’t remember the last time she was so amazed by someone else.

* * *

The next day Kara started to fix the little errors in her walls. She wore the same overall again and Lena couldn’t deny that it looked so good on her. Since Kara moved her desk, Lena started to write again, staring at her new favourite object, fixing her wall so professionally with those perfect hands, she almost found herself writing about Kara’s body, in the end she did anyway. Lena was watching her for far too long, typing now and then about the way her finger glide over the wall, trying to see if there are any irregularities, how her neck flexed, her muscles were playing when she moved her hand from one site to another. Lena saved it, knowing she would never use it, that wasn’t really her type of story but Kara was a masterpiece.

“I need to grab some groceries. You need anything?” She needed some air. Lena couldn’t sit here all day looking at Kara.

“No that’s alright Lena; we are due to leave soon anyway.”

* * *

Lena had the feeling that Kara was looking at her more than usual. She wore contacts today. Lena realised how blue her eyes were, something else to look at. She was staring far too long, _again_, but she was unable to look away. Was there something on her face? Was it her hair? Lena was still insecure about it - it was too reddish in her eyes. Maybe it was all in her head; maybe Kara just looked in her direction by accident, not actually looking at her, like Lena did. She was crushing over her - Handywoman? Redecorator? Woman for everything? - who tried to be professional and Lena had all those thoughts about her.

“Lena?” Kara called her and Lena did not want to know if Kara looked at her, because she didn’t respond.

“Huh? Yes?” Her cheeks started to burn, realising how embarrassing all of this was.

“Do you want to have a look?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, sorry I…” _Sorry I was drooling over you._

Lena wanted to have her office painted in yellow, not a bright yellow but not too subtle, so Kara went and brought ten different yellows with her. Lena was amazed by it, amazed how much Kara cared about something so simple.

”I know you said you don’t want a too bright of a yellow, but I put it on the wall anyway so you can see how it might look like.”

She kept talking about every colour on the wall, but Lena was too focused on that little bit of colour on her check. It looked adorable and Lena just wanted to reach out and wipe it away.

“So what are you saying?”

“Yes I think you are absolutely right.”

“Wonderful.”

Lena did agree to the sunny yellow, with a green wall, apparently to lighten up the room, which she would realise sooner or later, because again, she did not listen to a word Kara said.

* * *

The wall was out and cleaned up. It was the first day that Kara was here on her own, something that made Lena feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. She was only here to paint and she couldn’t deal with the guys, when she needed to concentrate. Lena must admit, seeing Kara so focused was the hottest thing she has ever seen. The brunette only wanted to grab a bite from the kitchen, but stopped in her motion, when she had a look at that stern face. She stood there for a few minutes, watching Kara paint so professional and elegant around the corners, not realising how obvious it was. Maybe Kara was that concentrate or maybe she was very good in ignoring Lena, who left as soon as she realised that she stood there for far too long.

Kara was on her side the second Lena started screaming. She only went into the kitchen to get a drink, when the tap broke and the cold water was splashing in her face. Kara ran inside, giving Lena some instruction that she didn’t understand, until she got some tools out of her belt, facing the water demon and stopping her kitchen from getting flooded. Lena face and hair was soaked but that was nothing compared to Kara. She was lying on the floor completely drenched, starting to cackle the second the tap stopped splashing. 

“What is so funny?” Lena stood there, no knowing why Kara was so amused about this situation.

“I am trying to fix your house and you just break it apart.”

“I am so sorry.” It was not like she did anything other than trying to get some water out of the tap, like every other day.

“It’s just water.”

Lena was gobsmacked when Kara got up, her hair was wet and messy, but it looked so incredible good. That was not even the worst, the brunette lost it when Kara took her top of, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her overall was barely hanging over her hip and Lena almost fainted. She had abs of steel, forming a V so perfectly about her hipbones, Lena wanted to reach out to count them with her fingertips. Everything on her was lean and muscular, Lena had such inappropriate thoughts in her head, all the things those skilled fingers could do with her body, all that strength.

“Lena.”

Lena completely zeroed out, wondering how it looked like if she got rid of the bra, but then she most properly would faint.

“Lena.”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Can I hang that up somewhere? It’s too wet; I think the rest is fine.”

“Yeah sure no problem, I will take it upstairs.”

Kara continued to work just in her overall and a bra and Lena almost lost it. One of the straps was down, like always and Lena was drooling. She was aware she had to stop, it was unprofessional but she couldn’t look away. Lena forced herself to walk away, taking care of the wet top, staring at her blank screen for hours and before she even realised Kara was about to leave again.

“My top?”

Lena blinked and when she was met by too much skin, she jumped up.

“Oh yes, of course.”

Lena handed it to her, it was almost dry, and Kara put it on right in front of her, as if she knew what effect it had on her. She could see the edge of the boxers Kara was wearing and Lena could feel how she blacked out again. It was so easy, a little pull and Kara would stand here only in bra and boxers. Lena was so close to just lean forward just that little bit to make it happen.

“Do you look at all workers like that or is it just me?”

Lena froze, unable to form another thought. So she knew, of course she did, Lena wasn’t subtle at all, she was watching her for at least five minutes painting and she was unable to look away once those abs were out. She tried to find an explanation, something to get her out of the situation. She was a writer, how couldn’t she think of anything?

“It’s okay I don’t mind.” It sounded cocky and confident; Lena couldn’t deny that she found it attractive. Kara knew that Lena was checking her out and she didn’t mind it. Was that good or bad? Was she interested in her? And why was she leaving? There was a smirk on those perfect lips, when she left and Lena wanted to hold her back.

“See you on Friday Lena.”

“What about tomorrow?” It sounded so desperate and yet it was such a reasonable question.

She heard a laugh from downstairs and leaned her forehead against the wall the second Kara opened her mouth.

“Tomorrow is Friday.”

* * *

Lena tried to avoid Kara as good as she could. She opened the door to let her in and then she was hiding from her. She could just leave, spend the day with Jess or Sam, but Lena did not want to make it too obvious, that she started dreaming of Kara being on top of her, making her come over and over again with those skilled hands of hers. Lena woke up hot and bothered, happy that Kara wasn’t here and at the same time she was aching for her, so she touched herself. Seeing her now reminded her of it and she felt dirty. Maybe all of this meant nothing to Kara, maybe she was used to it, thriving of it that a single woman like Lena was aching for her touch.

“Are you hungry?”

Kara’s head popped in and Lena wanted to scream_ yes_, because she was, but the blonde probably talked about actually food.

“A little bit.”

“We getting some lunch do you want anything?”

“Does this place have salad?”

Kara walked in, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Salad? I ask if you are hungry and you ask for a salad?”

“I like salad.”

“I pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Fine. Just don’t get me anything with too much calories or carbs.”

Kara blinked a few times and Lena felt like she spoke in a different language.

“Are you worried about your weight? You are fucking gorgeous Lena. I will get you something with meat, not buying you a salad.”

Kara walked off and Lena still had her mouth open. No one ever told her that she was _fucking_ gorgeous. Of course Kara couldn’t tell that she was beautiful, she had to say it in her own way, making her feel better in her own skin in an instant. The blonde got her the biggest burger with the largest portion of fries Lena has seen. It made her smile but she was also shocked, there was no way that she was able to eat all that. Kara was watching her like a hawk, gulping down her food, making sure that Lena would eat hers, and she did, she knew she had no other choice.

“I meant what I said.”

That she was gorgeous? What was Kara doing to her? She didn’t mind Lena staring and she thinks she was gorgeous.

Ugh.

* * *

Lena didn’t saw Kara on the weekend and she already felt the emptiness it left behind. If she would have listened, she would have known that Kara said that she would come by on Sunday, to check on the paint.

If she would have just done that, for once, this one fucking time, she wouldn’t be in the shower right now, touching herself, being louder than she should be, because Kara was in the same house as she, trying so hard to do her job. Lena realised she wasn’t alone afterwards, when she came out of the shower, towel in her hair, hearing noises from her office. It was only next door and Lena couldn’t think straight, she just walked in. She screamed when she saw Kara and the blonde fell over a bucket, when she saw Lena’s naked and wet body. Kara was covered in paint and Lena hide around the corner, putting the towel around her body.

“I am sorry! I should have knocked.” Paint covered Kara’s face, who tried to close her eyes as hard as she could.

“What are you doing here?!” She couldn’t believe it! How could this happen to her?

“I told you I would check on the paint.”

Did she? She must have, Lena didn’t really listen when Kara talked.

“I forgot that it was today.”

“Sorry for…”

It was Kara’s turn now the zero out when Lena walked in, wet hair and only a towel covering her curves. Lena gasped when she looked at Kara, completely covered in paint. She not only fell over, Kara managed to land right in the yellow paint. Lena was the one laughing now.

“I am so sorry Lena.”

“You can use my shower if you like.“

“NO!” Kara tried to get up without make too much of a mess. “No thank you, I just head home. I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes this is not the first time this happened to me.”

Kara had covered every inch of Lena’s house in plastic, just in case something like that happened, because it would be a pain to get this off the floor. When she walked off, slowly, trying not to spill any more paint, Lena realised why she acted so weird.

“You heard me didn’t you?” It was a direct question and Lena was surprised that she was able to say it out loud.

Kara stopped, taking a moment before she turned around. She looked at Lena from the bottom of the stairs. Lena wanted to drop her towel to get a reaction out of her, just once. Kara already saw her naked, but like Lena she probably was too shocked to function.

“You weren’t really quiet.” Part of Kara wanted to walk out, but she thought she could manage to do her job, be a professional and go home.

“I thought I was alone.”

“And I thought I heard you say my name.”

Kara’s eyes wandered over Lena legs, with Lena blushing even more, when she realised that Kara was checking her out. Lena blinked for a second and when she opened her eyes again, Kara was taking two steps at a time, running towards her and Lena gasped when two strong hands grabbed her. She immediately reciprocated the kiss, not giving a care in the world about the mess they made. They landed on the floor, Lena under her, realising soon that this was her new favourite place to be. The towel got most of the paint, but god, she didn’t even think about that, she was pulling Kara closer, pulling on her hair, hungrily open her mouth when the blonde got more demanding. She was already in between her legs; Lena eagerly opened them to pull Kara as close as possible. The paint was everywhere and soon Kara stopped, when that thought popped back into her head. She was panting heavily and Lena didn’t understand why she pulled away. Her eyes were blown out and so were Kara’s.

“Sorry for the mess.”

“Don’t be.”

Kara looked down on her thighs, covered in yellow handprints and the rest of Lena didn’t look better.

“Well at least your towel protected you from a few things.”

She got up and Lena hoped she wouldn’t try to leave again; instead she was helping her up. She was still wet; Kara literally could skip the foreplay.

“My offer still stands.”

“Regarding?”

“The shower.”

The second Lena had the feeling that Kara was drifting away; she put it all on one card.

“I was thinking about you.”

There was another question mark on Kara’s face, until she realised what Lena meant.

_Fuck._

The towel was so close the drop on the floor, so Lena helped, just a little bit to give Kara the push she needed. Kara didn’t even take her time to have a good look at Lena; she saw her naked a few minutes ago but this was heaven - ocean of white skin, the right amount of curves and god, her boobs. The blonde knew where the bathroom was, she spend enough time in this house to know the layout of it and soon Lena found herself pressed against the tiles of her shower, with Kara’s fully clothes body against hers. She grabbed her, carried her all the way there, while they kissed, and Lena was so turned on by the show of strength. She was pulling on Kara’s clothes, realising she couldn’t get far, since she wore her stupid overall.

“Off.”

Kara was naked in a blink of an eye, leaving the clothes right next to her. Lena wanted to look, she wanted to touch, but she didn’t need to, she felt her hard rock abs. She was rubbing against them and the second she realised what she was grinding against, she lost it.

“Fuck me.”

Lena sounded needy, please, she just fucked herself thinking about Kara, who was in the next room, this was growth. Kara was here, she didn’t have to fantasize about her and her body anymore. She wanted to spend hours with the blonde in bed, but right now all she needed was having those skilled fingers inside of her.

She opened her mouth in a silent moan when exactly that happened. Kara felt so good. So fucking good.

“Does it feel as good as you imagined it?” Kara’s voice was so low, her tongue was hot on her neck and she could feel her smiling against her skin, when she answered her cheeky question.

“Better.”

Kara’s kept kissing upwards her neck, thrusting into her with a steady rhythm.

“That’s it? That’s all you want to tell me?” Kara knew exactly what she was doing. She played Lena like an instrument, hitting her spot over and over again. If Lena would have a look how the blondes’ body was working, she would come on right now, no doubt.

“So fucking good.” Lena could feel the strengths in her fingers, in her thrusts, she couldn’t remember the last time someone fucked her liked that.

Kara was smiling, licking into her mouth with her hot tongue.

_Oh my god._

What else was she hiding under the overall?

“You are so good at this.”

Kara was skilled with her hands, Lena watched her long enough to figure that out. She was beautiful and hot, she must know the effect she had on others. Maybe that was her thing, sleeping with the people she worked for. Probably she would leave right after that, making feel Lena like an Idiot, but maybe Lena didn’t care, she didn’t, not right now.

“You’re still talking so maybe I have to show you just how good.”

Lena gasped when those skilled fingers left her, but she was even more shocked when Kara went down on her knees.

_Oh fuck._

The brunette almost lost her balance when a much more talented tongue circled her clit. Yes, her tongue was definitely experienced. Kara could feel that Lena was struggling, pulling one leg over her shoulder, when Lena was grabbing her head to make sure she wouldn’t move away. She was coming; the image of Kara on her knees, her tongue inside of her pushed her over the edge so quickly.

Kara stayed there; she didn’t move an inch, while Lena’s hips still moved over her tongue. When the brunette looked down, dark blue eyes met her gaze. Lena felt like she was dreaming.

“You think you can come one more time?”

Lena bite her lip when Kara moved back, both her hands pressed against the tiles. She did come again, twice, because someone didn’t let go of her, with two skilled fingers inside of her and a tongue pushing the right buttons.

“You said one.”

Kara was smirking, looking into blown out green eyes.

“You didn’t let go.”

The blonde leaned so casually against the wall; Lena could feel how her knees got weaker with the minute.

“You pulled me closer.”

“I couldn’t help myself, you taste that good. And you know what else?” Kara made her come three times already and yet her voice was as sweet as honey.

“What?” Lena stepped right into it; she was a sucker for this girl.

“You forgot to turn on the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
[My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
